Five Nights of Regret
by Silvio Hideopaz
Summary: Azari Whistletheed, desperate for money joins her friend Karra Indigao as she works the Graveyard Shift at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. But it's clear that there's more secrets on both sides, If you know where to look...
1. Mistakes

**A/N:** **This is my first FanFic and it's about a game I'm not really fond of. (Don't get triggered) My OC replicates how I'd react in this scenario (Very badly obviously). I have gotten help from a friend with heaps of FNAF knowledge and I'm starting some research as well (help me...) :'( I'm also gonna start a FanFic which will also contain FNAF plus TMNT, Fairy Tail and much more!**

 **Later:**

 **I decided to revamp this chapter because I didn't like how Azari got her job originally and I needed more descriptions.** **Also the mentioned FanFic above will no longer be written (sorry! !!).** **Also FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthorn, Azari and Karra belong to me though.**

 ** _8:00PM_**

FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCKKK! Note to self: don't randomly select next job!!!

I turned up to the building where I found my latest job. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I was wearing a black sleevless top with red miniskirt and a gold glove on my left hand that reached up to my elbow, I also wore black knee high boots as well. Desperate for money I found the job in a newspaper and decided to go for it not only because I needed the money also they agreed that I could work with my best friend Karra Indigao. The only doubts I had came from rumours and I didn't like the sound of them at all. Sadly I realized that I couldn't quit for 5 nights (extreme bummer) so groaning miserably I walked into my version of hell.

It was way too quiet, I "strolled" along the corridors, taking in the almost rubbish interior until

"Boo!"

I shrieked in surprise as I felt hands grasp my shoulders tightly. "Tee hee he..." "Karra!" I yelled furiously, "you know I can't stand jumpscares you Little..." "why'd you get a job here then? My friends and I are famous for giving you newbies a hard time" My best friend, Karra, mocked giggling as her baby blue eyes shone wildly.

"Whatever, let's just get to the office, we have a couple of hours to prepare"

"I'd say less than a few hours Azari, it's 8 o'clock already..." Karra replied whilst checking her watch

"Yeah, That makes me feel a WHOLE lot better thanks! Also, what's with the whole '12:00 deadline' crap?

It's not like they're gonna come to life and kill us to make us possess mo-"

"Shh" Karra hushed "you are rambling". Despite the cheerful choice of words her expression was of upmost seriousness and the shine in her eyes showed that she wasn't joking. her serious expression was framed by her long wavy brown hair tucked under the traditional Night guard hat. Her bright, cheery expression returned as she slapped Azari on the back. "Now go get changed ya goof! We're all in uniform here and I've never had an employee work while wearing that!"

 ** _11:58PM_**

By the time 11:58PM rolled along all of the staff and janitors that filled the building had left. I had changed into a typical Navy blue security outfit with a gold badge with the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza logo imprinted along with _Azari Whistletheed_ on it, I kept my gold glove on and refused to remove itKarra, who had spent the last few hours glued to a tablet, was rushing back and forth checking for something on the doors and possibly in the vents. "Karra, cool off why are you so panicked?" I asked fixing my own Security Hat on top of my Short blonde hair. "It's nothing I just don't want my friends to meet you just yet..." Before I could ask her who these friends were the phone on the desk that stood in the centre of the office started to ring and was replaced by what seemed to be a recording of a male voice; _"Hello?! Hello, hello?! Um... I wanted to record a message to help you settle in on the first nigh..._ *SLAM!* Karra slammed her fist onto the phone ending the message abruptly... "WHAT THE FUCK KARRA?! I was listening to that you DUMBASS!" I yelled grabbing my friends arm, "You've been acting too weird lately...tell me...what's going on in this place?" Karra seemed shocked by my sudden burst of anger and it wasn't long before I noticed she wasn't looking at me...

She was looking at the camera feed of the Show Stage...

The Empty Show Stage...

 ** _12:00AM_**

"What the- Where are The Robots? What's going on? Karra I need answers NOW!" I yelled slamming her body into the floor. Suddenly I heard banging from the two barricaded doors on each side of the office, rasp, crackly, static-like yells came from the other side, "KARRA! KARRA YOU IN THERE?!", "KARRA ANSWER US!", "KARRA I LOVE YA!!!", "WHAT THE FUCK??!! DUDE *HEARS A BODY BE THROWN AND CRASH* YOU PERVERTED PIRATE!!!" I shook as Karra stood up and answered the calls, "I'm fine, just shaping up the new kid, I'll meet you by the Show Stage with the others for a quick briefing 'Kay?", "um... missing robots remember, and who were they outside?" I was very confused at that moment, Karra didn't help when she locked me up inside the office all by myself and shut down the little tablet that was supposedly connected to all the security cameras. But I wanted answers, first I hacked Karra's phone and found a recording of the message from the phone guy; _"Hello?! Hello, hello?! Um... I wanted to record a message to help you settle in on the first night_. _Um,_ _I actually worked in this office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_

 _Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life.Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_ (At this moment my confusion doubled in size).

 _Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about.Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too._ (I was getting a little scared at this point "irratible?") _So_ _, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._

 _So, just be aware,the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there wasThe Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_ ( no, I didn't know, and I started to cry a little as I heard raspy yells from the Dining Area)

 _Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. (_ the tears got worse) _Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death.Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._ (I looked at the phone shocked by the terrifying turn of events, and I began to doubt Karra's "friends")

 _Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up._ (Yeah no SHIT!!) _But hey, first day should be a_ _breeze._ _I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_

click*

I placed the phone on the desk and closed my mouth, which had been opened in disgust, shock and fear. thoughts swirled in my head, _Bite, endoskeleton, stuff, discomfort, bite, irratible, d_ _eath_ , _Karra, death, friends, damage, death, Karra, death, foes, death, Karra, death, Karra, death, death, death, DEATH!!!_ More tears streamed down my face as I powered up the security cameras, when it asked for a password I put in the one word I could think of _death._ Suddenly an image of the dining area came up showing Karra somewhat talking to some figures in a section of the feed I couldn't see, but I knew who they could've been.

So being the major bitch I am I began banging on the doors trying to break through, I must've drained they're power because it wasn't long before they opened and I let out a scream that I'm sure every animatronic and human in this building could hear.

 **A/N: So I should clear some things up now,**

 **1\. Golden Freddy doesn't exist in this one.**

 **2\. This takes place somewhere between FNAF 2 and FNAF 1.**

 **3\. As you could tell the animatronics are not as terrifying as they are in the games. (I certainly can't handle that** **also I have a reason why)**

 **4\. yes Azari is a version of me (I thought I made this clear?)**

 **5.** **This is the revamped version (Just Saying** **it again)**

 **6\. yes I did type Phone guy's dialogue by bluddy hand.**

 **7\. I know FNAF 1 doesn't have vents but I'm gonna include them anyway** , **I also know that you have limited power in FNAF 1 but honestly I'm gonna say it's unlimited.**


	2. Jokes, Pranks and Jumpscares

**A/N: Heyo here's the next chapter of 5 Nights of** **Regrets. Not many of you reviewed yet so please I urge you to also quick shout out to Cherrylemonlord97 for the review, my friend said not to put up the next chapter without at least one review so thank you!!! Anyway let's get started with chapter 2.** **BTW I typed the majority of this at 2:00AM in the morning!!!**

 ** _12:45AM_**

I screamed like I was on fire and right then it didn't seem like a bad alternative to being face to face with a giant Purple, Robotic Rabbit that was screaming as well (I think) it was high pitched and like static, it probably scared me more and it wasn't long before Karra and her other "friends" turned up. Now I would've loved to stop yelling at that point if Karra's "friends" were human not robotic animals, instead I screamed louder. Which caused the Robots to scream louder and then I screamed louder until Karra yelled at the top of her lungs "SHUT UP ALL'YA!!!!", when things had finally calmed down and the ringing in my ears stopped, Karra opened up.

"I'm so sorry Azari, I didn't know that Bonnie was there or that you'd get out. Are you okay?" she asked nearing me, I giggled nervously "O-oka-okay?? he-he Y-Yeah I'm absolutely f-fi-fine!! Nothing terrifying about giant robots!!!!" I stuttered backing away from "Bonnie", "They're called animatronics and they have names. You've already met Bonnie," Karra gestured towards the Rabbit who waved and I think it smiled, "The bear's Freddy," Karra turned and pointed towards the Bear who also waved, I noticed a little top hat on his head, "That's Chica," She pointed at the Chicken now who smiled I think, it held a pink cupcake in one wing (?) and had a bib reading "Let's Eat!!" I began wonder what was on the menu, "and this marvelous fox is Foxy!!" She gestured towards a Fox with a hook and eyepatch, he waved and spoke "Yargh, this be the new lass ye yapped about Karra Miss?" He rasped and I instantly recognized him as the voice who confessed to her and was thrown across the room.

"Yes this is the new night guard and she's a good friend of mine so please don't hurt her." Karra said walking over and putting her arm on my shoulder, "what's your name?" Bonnie asked looking down at me "Azari Whistletheed," I replyed in a shy voice that I didn't recognize.

 ** _3:30AM_**

After a tour of the building complex I settled back in the security office for some alone time. Mostly to digest the whole scenario, I noticed a newspaper clipping at one point of the tour but didn't have any time to read it, my alone time was then interrupted by Foxy as he leaned into the office from the West Hall. "Aye Azari may I ask ye a question?" He asked looking at me, "uhh yeah?" I replied a little confused as to why Foxy was asking me and not Karra, "Do ye get scared alot?" Foxy asked walking into the office, "Uh, no?" I answered, suddenly Bonnie jumped toward me mouth agape and scared the shit out of me. I screamed, stumbled and fell out of my chair and onto the floor. When Karra ran in she saw me on the ground and Bonnie and Foxy laughing (?) As I tried to stand up.

"Did you two jumpscare Azari?" Karra asked walking over to help me up "Maybe," Bonnie replied cheekily, "Probably," Foxy cheeked "Yes they did" I growled while trying not to punch them both in the face viciously, Karra sighed as Bonnie and Foxy fled the room trying not to fall over from laughing so much, "Sorry 'bout that, sometimes I feel like I'm babysitting 6 year olds, they all love playing pranks on newbies like you. It's kind of traditional, apart from that though they don't cause that much trouble actually" Karra explained, after I got myself together I asked Karra how long she'd been working there, "a while actually, I used to do the 6:00PM to 11:30PM shift but something happened to the night guard and I had to take his place. I've been in this position ever since" Karra answered picking up the tablet on the desk before checking the feed again, frowning she turned to me, "Azari, do you mind going to the kitchen and checking on Chica? She should be there but I can't tell with all the static, besides I need to find Foxy and Bonnie. You can do that right?" I nodded my head before grabbing my flashlight and leaving the office.

The hallways were dimly lit as I progressed towards the Dining Area, once I arrived I saw Freddy sitting on the stage dangling his feet off the edge, he seemed deep in thought so I tried to continue to the kitchen silently when someone called out to me, "Hey Azari, thought you'd be hanging around the office or with Karra now." I turned to see Freddy looking over at me, "Well I was but Karra sent me to check on Chica, the Kitchen Camera's dead, I think" I answered turning to face the Animatronic Bear, Freddy looked down at the floor, "It's been busted since the place opened and since the buildings running on a low budget I don't think they're replacing or repairing it." I cocked my head to the side, "You 'kay?" I asked, forgetting about Chica for the moment, "Yeah, I'm fine. it's just, you and Karra are the first humans to be here from 12 to 6, usually there wasn't anyone except Endoskeleton's who hid in the office." Freddy replied a look of confusion taking over, "yeah well, uh, they hired us to make sure that no Endo's got active anymore," I lied, what was I supposed to say? _"Oh, those were humans not Endoskeletons!!"_ I doubted any of the Animatronics would believe me if I said that, _but why do they see me and Karra as normal humans?_ I wondered. "Well, I guess that makes sense, I mean, I haven't seen an Endo in weeks, well, activated anyway." Freddy agreed looking up, "Keep doing a good job you two!!" he said smiling, I smiled in return before remembering Chica, hurriedly I ran to the Kitchen to find her on the floor banging a bunch of pots and pans together, _CLANG, CLANG, CLANG, CLANG, CRASH!!!!! BANG, BANG, BANG!!!!!_ Taking that as a sign that Chica was okay I left the kitchen to return to the office, as I passed the stage again I saw Freddy still looking confused as to why Endo's had suddenly disappeared and humans had taken their place.

When I arrived at the Office I checked the location of everyone via the Tablet a.k.a Monitor, Freddy and Chica hadn't moved and Bonnie, Foxy and Karra were arguing (?) in Pirate's Cove, I felt glad that the curtain had been left open for me to get a clear view of the events inside, satisfied I relaxed and waited the night out.

 ** _5:57PM_**

The rest of the night past fairly nicely with me either checking on the animatronics, chatting with Karra or chillaxing in the office like a badass. Now we said goodbye to the animatronics and started to pack up our gear. "You going to bed?" Karra asked grabbing her phone, "can't babysitting Iki today as well as work" I groaned, don't get me wrong I love my niece with all my heart but I can't go to work as well, I'll sleep on the job, and my Boss won't have any of that at all, and Karra knows that. "Well, quit!!!" Karra exclaimed giving me a giant smile, "Karra, you know I need the money!!" I whined, bills were literally all you can see in my house, they're littered all over the place, "My folks are always willing to donate you some money if you want to." Karra offered, I turned to face her, back in the clothes I had worn when I arrived, "Seriously Karra? I still have nightmares from that moment." I shivered as I remembered Karra's parents. Not friendly whatsoever when asked for money. Shaking the thought off I continued to clean up the Office with Karra until 6am, I knew when that happened because the lights became brighter, meaning that they were no longer running on backup power and also Karra's wristwatch started beeping as well, signaling the end of our shift, we then collected our things and left, waving to the Janitors and Day Guard on our way out of the building.


	3. My Nightmares

**A/N: Chapter 3!!!!! I'm really excited!! I don't know why I have an Author's Note but WHATEVER!!!** **There are some things I want to mention.**

 **1\. This is now from Bonnie's P.O.V** **(It does go back to Azari though)**

 **2\. Touchscreen phones exist at this time (even though it's like the 20th century)**

 ** _8:00AM_**

 _Activation Protocol Activated:_

 _80%_

 _87%_

 _99%_

 _100%_

 _Activation Message reads: Good Morning Bonnie Version 1.0_

I opened my eyes and glanced around as the doors of the Pizzeria opened. Kids of all kinds filled the building as My friends and I began our first song. It's all the same, every day, wake up entertain the Children only to be shut down for maintenance at the end of the business day then wake back up for a night of Endo huntin'. We weren't checked for glitches or bugs as often as before but ever since Karra started working here she insisted that she make sure that we were in perfect condition. She wasn't even being paid to do it! At least, she's never mentioned it.

I felt bad for jumpscaring the newbie Azari though, she was new here and didn't deserve it, I dunno, something just seems funny about her, maybe I just felt guilty for scaring her as she went to leave the office. Her scream echoed in my head all day until I wanted to run backstage and bash my head against the wall. I know I laughed like hell when it happened but I didn't want Foxy to get suspicious and call me a wimp for not being manly enough, though I will admit it was a little over the top.

The day carried on normally, there was something that had happened but I didn't give it much attention. A man dressed in a purple uniform strolled into the nearby toilets, but he didn't return until I saw a giant Yellow thing lead two children back into the toilets I didn't see the children after that, or the thing either. I did see the... Purple Guy though, he was the shiftiest man I'd ever seen no doubt about it, I glanced at Freddy and Chica then at the Pirate's Cove, I didn't know what just happened, but I knew there wasn't anything else that I could do about it until 12.

 ** _5:50PM_**

After our 50th song my friends and I met backstage for some Rest before closing. Sadly, that was the last thing on my mind, "Did anyone else see a man in purple enter the bathroom?" I asked breaking the thick silence, "no we didn't, we noticed the Animatronic that came out though," Chica answered glancing at Freddy, "who did you say it looked like?" Chica asked cocking her head to the side. "Well, it looked like a golden Bonnie, it must've been from an older location though." Freddy said before turning away, "I wanna rest my voice box so can you try not to talk to me much? It's been a packed day..." with that he walked over to the other side of the room before settling down. "Really? I hadn't noticed..." I doubted the place was full. It just didn't make sense, I thought I'd notice, no... I'm CERTAIN that I'd notice. "It was crammed!! Don't deny it, even Pirate's Cove was filled to the brim!!!" Chica exclaimed holding her arms out wide to emphasize the statement.

I shook my head as the clock rang 6:00PM Groaning we dragged ourselves onstage to say our goodbyes.

Honestly, apparently we were built for this!!

 _Shutdown sequence activated._

 _78%_

 _89%_

 _90%_

 _99%_

 _100_

 _Shutdown message reads: Thank you for another Brilliant Day Bonnie Version 1.0._

 ** _3:00PM:_**

I'd just gotten back from taking Iki out. I'd decided not to go to work due to the fact that I basically had a coffee cup in my hand all day and I still fell asleep multiple times. Apparently this new sleep schedule will need some getting used to. I zonked out right as I flopped onto the couch.

Now Knowing what awaited me in the land of "dreams" I'd have happily gone to work, but I didn't...

Fucking Karma...

I was in a hallway, similar to the one at the Pizzeria with the same checkered floor and stone walls except one difference, it had no doors and stretched out into the mysterious fog on both sides of me. Figuring I had no other option I began to walk down the hallway camly and slowly, I glanced down and realized that I had my uniform on again, except without my badge. After a millennia of walking I nonchalantly glanced behind me, a silhouette of a Freddy suit sitting limply in a chair had appeared at the end of the "hallway" half in the fog. I picked up the pace a little, glancing behind again, to my shock the Thing had gotten closer, still seated in it's chair I could tell now that it was golden and quite decayed, thanks to Karra I knew that these things all had an endoskeleton, but this one clearly did not have one. I picked up speed, glancing behind even though I knew it would just get closer. I was running at my top speed when the... Golden Freddy was right behind me, then...

It sprung to life arms outstretched it grabbed me and pulled me into the fog, I screamed and kicked and opened my eyes to see 2 children, a boy and girl, both wearing Freddy heads, the boy's left eye was hanging out by a stem while the girl's teeth had popped out of the mask. I cringed, what type of nightmare was this??!! Suddenly the Golden Freddy holding me suddenly dropped me and I...

fell through the floor?

I hit the ground with a thud. Groaning miserably I escaped from the tangle of blankets that I'd been sleeping on top of and rose from the floor. I squeaked as a burning sensation plagued my left hand. I slowly removed the glove and the bandages to study it... "Well I guess I better do something about this" I muttered walking to the kitchen silently.

My house was fairly small with 3 rooms, a lounge/bed/dining room, a kitchen and a bathroom. As I mentioned before bills seemed to be everywhere some I'd paid some I hadn't some I'd forgotten once I threw them over my shoulder. if there wasn't bills there were newspapers, I spent most of my spare time looking for money. I even considered a poop cleaner...

...only for a nanosecond...

After I had finished with my hand I sat back on the couch, I must admit that I'm not really sure what I am. I feel like a human being, I just feel something inside, a devil, a monster waiting and growing, I fear the day it consumes me, I don't look like someone with an _issue_ but I can't help but pretend.

My heart, labored with every beat, my throat, drying and laboring every breath, my mind, more twisted with every passing day.

I wanted to cry so many times but I've never found the tears. I can't die either, my body won't let me, my Devil won't let me...

I thought back to my school days before the incident that birthed my Devil. Before that blasted chorus plagued my mind:

 _Won't see me closing in..._

 _I'm gonna make you suffer..._

 _This's how you put me in..._

 _I'm underneath your skin..._

 _The devil within..._

I shook my head, I had no time for her yet. Work was my main priority. For now...

 **A/N: HOLY SHITTO!!** **This chapter is dark as shit!! I listened to the Devil Within while writing Azari's little brooding moment. I've tried my best to hide as many secrets as possible as well. Also I know I said GF wouldn't be in this but I've changed my mind...** **The Plot Thickens!!!**


	4. Malfunction

**A/N: UUUUMMM?** **I have gotten a huge writer's block lately, mainly because my head keeps thinking about the end of the story (plus sequels I'll probably never write) instead of how the f*ck I'm gonna get there. Also Ima gonna start usin' de asterisks when swearing (I'll fix the other chapters as well).** **BTW Pirate's Cove won't just be a stage, more like a whole room.**

 ** _8:30PM:_**

I, rather gloomily, walked through the doors of the Pizzeria. The curtains on the stage were closed and the Janitors were in the middle of cleaning up. I had checked in early in hope of snooping around a bit, I walked down the West Hall towards the Office. I heard the hydraulic door slam shut behind me as I approached the Man behind the desk.

"Hello? I'm sorry Miss we're currently closed you'll have to leave," The Man said in a monotonous voice, he glanced down at my uniform and apologized, "Oh, sorry I didn't notice your uniform, I've been so caught up in Office work lately I basically end up saying that to anyone who walks in after hours" I noticed more character in the voice when he apologized. I stammered out my sentence, tripping over some words stupidly, "appa-actually I was kind-hoping that perhaps Bon-ACK!! Karra, sorry, was still here? IS HERE again sorry!!" by the time I finished I was resisting every nerve in my body forcing me to walk up to the wall and bang my head against it brutally. "uh, heh, yeah Karra's here, I'll take you to her if you like?" The Man answered, giving me that same look everyone gave when I did that. "Cool, thanks!" I replied as I followed him out of the Office via the East Hall and down to the stage.

I watched as he hopped up and disappeared behind the curtains. I heard him talking with a Woman (obviously Karra) and soon both The Man and Karra emerged, Karra waved as The Man left back for the Office and I noticed that his uniform was purple, not navy blue, like mine and Karra's. "Hey Azi, how's it going? You're early!" Karra said smiling, though almost instantly I could tell something was wrong. Karra was wearing a grey tracksuit, like official mechanics wear, or maybe technicians maybe, but what stood out was the crimson red blotches all over it, especially around the lower arms, her hands were completely red though and I cringed slightly as she Jumped off and got closer, "hm? What's wrong? This ain't blood, it's paint, working on something special back there... don't freak out, " Karra explained placing her red hand on my shoulder, I remembered something and shook off the gesture, "please, I know blood when I see it Karra. What are you doing?" I pushed, Karra sighed "What I'm doing isn't any of your concern, why are you here?" I gulped, this is the reason I was here at this time. "I wanna find out more about this place. Is there anything you can tell me?" I asked looking at Karra, she frowned then suddenly she shuddered before looking at her watch, "oh look at that 11:00PM Gotta wrap up! Buh-bye!!!" with that Karra jumped back on stage and repulled the curtain shut. I looked at her in utter confusion, "Karra it's only 8:40!!" I hopelessly called after her.

After being certain that I would receive no reply I turned around to head back to the Office. I only walked a few steps before a splitting migraine hit me, I held my head as my vision blurred, I squeezed my eyes shut and opened them again when I felt a hand on my shoulder "Miss? Miss are you okay?" I turned my head towards the source of the question, one of the Janitors was looking at me with concern, he was about 60 and was shorter than me, he had a worried look on his face that instantly converted to one of relief when I smiled at him and assured him I was fine. "Alrighty then, how about I get you a glass of water though? Prevent it from returning later... strange things happen when your head's scrambled" he said mysteriously before walking off to the kitchen, I was about to go after him in an attempt to let him continue his shift while I took care of myself when I saw him.

I saw the same Golden Freddy from my nightmare in front of me, sitting limply in his chair, both of the kids behind him, The boy and the girl, Freddy heads and all, even the eye hanging by the stem was there. I glanced around and realized only I saw them, everyone else was still continuing with they're business as if Gold and the Twins never existed. As much as I wanted to find out why Gold was here I didn't want to seem like a crazy person. I looked at him one last time before heading towards the kitchen where the old man had set a glass of water on the counter.

"Oh hello, didn't expect you to follow me, expected you to go sit, why don't you go do that now?" The Man said turning to face me, "please it was nice of you to get me a glass of water but I don't want to keep you from doing your job, uh--" I stumbled upon the need of a name, "Harold, Harold Greene and don't worry Missy, I was just doing the finishing touches when I went to help you," Harold finished off, smiling cheerfully before walking towards the exit, he sort of half walked half dragged himself out shaking with every step, using his mop as a form of walking stick, "if there's anything else that you would like please just ask." Harold offered, I took the opportunity to ask him about the Pizzeria, "well, all I know is that it's been through a lot of hard times, and not just in this location..." Harold mumbled the last part but he said it loud enough for me to hear, "there were multiple locations?" I asked, Harold turned his head away, "Watch where you put that nose Missy, last employee to do that didn't make it." The sentence was said more in a sad tone than an angry one. I nodded my head "sure, by the way, my names Azari Whistletheed," I added, he smiled turning around, "Missy sounds better, also keeps me from trying to remember thousands of names" with that Harold walked out and back into the dining area. I smiled before being hit by another migraine, I clasped my head even though it wouldn't make a difference and bit my lip to prevent a scream.

 ** _11:30PM_**

When the migraine subsided I opened my eyes and realized I was sitting down with my back against the wall, I got up and checked the time, _Holy sh*t!! 11:30? I was stuck like that for 3 hours??!!_

I ran out of the kitchen to see Gold and the Twins gone, Karra exiting Pirate Cove which displayed a sign reading "Sorry! Out of Order." I swore she had more blood then before. Harold and the other Janitors were just leaving the building and the Current Guard had just finished packing up. I watched him as he charged out of the building into the parking lot before wandering into the office.

Karra was cleaning herself up but ceased when she noticed me, "Hey Azi!! Where were you? Went home? Well?" Karra had a huge smile on her face, obviously to make me feel better, "Well, I was poking around..." I lied, "Where were you?" Karra seemed to realize what I was asking for her smile faded and she glared at me, "Maintenance, Foxy and Chica have been malfunctioning just needed to repair the damage that's all" Karra said smiling, I looked around the office until the clock chimed 12AM.

Karra asked if I wanted to hear Phone Guy's Call, I agreed as she left the room. it took him a few minutes but I eventually heard the phone go off,

 _~Ring-Ring-Ring-Ri~_

 _"Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..._ _Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon!"_

 _~Click~_

I had no significant reaction to this Phone Call, I guess I just hoped to learn more about this place. I decided to leave and go to the Dining Area, I walked up the East Hall and entered the Dining Area to see Freddy on his stage respectively, i kept in mind that he had moved down and was swinging his feet much like the previous night, and Bonnie, looking at the Party Hats placed on the table, Chica and Foxy were nowhere in sight. I walked up to Bonnie and he looked at me glumly, "Hey, Bonnie, anything wrong?" I asked twiddling my flashlight in my hands, "Chica and Foxy haven't turned up yet, Chica wasn't even next to us when we powered on!!! Not to mention Karra hasn't shown up much, and since she's the one who takes care of us then that must mean that Foxy and Chica are broken!! Foxy might even get scrapped!!" Bonnie shuddered and I noticed Freddy seized up upon hearing the word "scrapped" I placed my hand on Bonnie's arm, "Foxy won't get scr- you-know-what, I won't let it happen." I reassured rubbing his... "fur?" Bonnie smiled "yeah well I guess we're over thinking things, we don't know what's happening so we don't know if something's wrong or not." I glanced at Pirate's Cove,

"Let's find out."

 ** _12:20PM_**

 _Processing Idea..._

 _20%_

 _50%_

 _100%_

 _Conclusion:_ _BAD IDEA!!!_

I didn't want to see what was wrong with the others for I may get in big trouble. So when Azari said "Let's find out" I wished Freddy would intervene but luck wasn't on my side, "You two go, I'll wait for Karra and Chica here" Freddy called out, Azari nodded her head in agreement before dragging me to Pirate's Cove.

"What do you think is in there?" I asked worriedly, "whatever it is it's really bloody, considering the fact that Karra was pretty much stained red." Azari noted holding her flashlight in her hand, I watched as she cautiously opened the curtain eyes darting around the room faster than Foxy running down the hall back in the good old days, when Endo's roamed the office and we tried to catch them. Sometimes making bets with favors to see who got it first, I enjoyed that, but we weren't good at suiting them up, they always get removed from the building after a day, two if we're lucky. They made so much mess as well!

"Bonnie!! Snap out of it!!"


	5. Insanity

**A/N: Heyo! so I've started another FanFic which should be online soon. It's more of a Purple GuyXOC thing and it may be an OC that'll appear here but if so then I'll be sure not to continue it till this fic is done. I'm also entangled in the problem of keeping a lighthearted mood (like the first two chapters) or continue with the dark path this fic will soon take, for now though I'm going with the dark path so please, if you don't like those kinds of stories then go look at a different** **FanFic. Also be** **sure to check out the FanFic that I said I'm writing right now it's called "Violent Roses". ;)**

 ** _12:25PM_**

I quickly pulled myself out of my daydream to focus on Azari, "Come on we have to find out what's happening BEFORE Karra comes back!!" Azari growled, "Geez I'm sorry your royal highness!!" I mocked with the same anger. "Both of you cool it! You're fighting like Siblings!!!" I heard Freddy yell from the stage, Azari huffed before facing the curtains again, "you ready?" Azari asked, "as I'll ever be," I replied squinting a little as Azari opened the curtain.

Inside was pitch black, much like the rest of the Pizzeria at this hour, but this darkness was more unsettling. Who knows what's inside? Azari flicked her torch on, a secrecy tactic to produce less light. She scanned the room and I followed the beam of light, taking in the different decorations as the light flew over them, Pirate's Cove certainly lived up to its name, the floor looked like a gold colored sandy beach leading to a blue ocean, the "ocean" led to Foxy's stage, a huge ship that bore the flag of a Fox's Skull and Bones.

When Azari's light landed in the stage we found nothing, we continued scanning the room till the light found a gruesome sight. Foxy was slumped over with his back against the wall, his suit open and blood all over it, pieces of pink and red flesh covered his endoskeleton, organs littered around as well, but they were crushed and some had crossbeams sticking through them. I took one good hard look at the sight before my servos realized what I was seeing and I had a breakdown.

 _ERROR_

 _ERROR_

 _ERR58FHOGJR_

 ** _12:47PM_**

I stared helplessly at Foxy as Bonnie started breaking down behind me, I felt sick, but it was slight. I barely noticed it, I just dumbly stared at the scene stuck in limbo between feeling sick and feeling...

Fascinated... I guess...

Fascinated won as I turned the lights on, I heard Karra telling me to get back, Freddy trying to calm Bonnie while he just screamed,

Again and again,

Louder and Louder,

It sounded like a child's scream, but I chose to continue towards the mangled fox **(A/N: yes I just did that! Also sorry for interrupting!!)** I reached out to touch it but felt a tug on my free hand, I twirled around to see one of the Twins pulling my hand I looked up to see the curtains to the cove closed so I paid the Boy my full attention. The Boy shook his head trying to talk to me, byt all I heard was distant garbles, I listened carefully and I began to understand what he was saying, **"MiSs!! PlEaSe StOp!! BaD THinGs WiLl HaPpEn If YoU tOuCh FoXy!! HE wIlL cOmE fOr YoU!!"** The Boy's eye dangled dangerously from it's stem, he was shaking his head hurriedly, his Gold mask swinging around a second after his head. I tried to make sense of what he was saying, "who's "He"?" I asked, suddenly The Boy screamed like nothing I'd ever heard, it was similar to Bonnie's but harsher, louder.

It also felt painful.

I gently rested my hands on the screaming Boy's shoulders, once realizing that I could physically hold them I gave him a hard shake to snap him out of his freak out. He stopped screaming and looked at me, **"DoN"t ToUcH hIm!"** The Boy yelled furiously running at the fox before disappearing into thin air.

I glanced at the mess of robot and corpse, I guess I was either waiting for the Boy to reappear or I was still deciding whether I should touch it or not. I decided to heed the Boy's warning and walked out of the Cove, when I arrived outside I was met with Karra wrapping me in a big hug. "Jesus Karra if you hold me any tighter I'll burst!!" I gasped trying to pry the girl loose, "what's wrong?" I asked rather dumbly, "WHAT'S WRONG??!!! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S B* WRONG!! YOU SNUCK INTO PIRATE'S COVE WITHOUT TELLING ME AND YOU SUDDENLY START LAUGHING LIKE YOU'VE GONE FULLY LOCO!!! YOU WERE LIKE THAT FOR AN HOUR WOMAN!!! THEN SUDDENLY YOU TURN AROUND COMPLETELY OBLIVIOUS TO WHAT JUST HAPPENED PRIOR!!!!" Karra was practically screaming, tears streamed down her face as she turned away from me, "Karra, please you're making no sense... I really don't remember laughing at all..." I stuttered a little trying to pinpoint an exact time that I would've been laughing, then I realized, _maybe I never truly entered the Cove? Maybe it was a big a$$ hallucination, Maybe Gold was trying to talk to me, but I ignored him last time he tried so he sent the Boy when I found Foxy..._

 _Wait..._

 _Wh-what if t-th-the B-Boy **IS**_ _Foxy?_

Karra grabbed me, "oh no you don't, Azari please... you're literally terrifying me. Please..." I looked at her, tears streamed down her face as I fell into unpredictable unconsciousness...

 **A/N: Sorry about the shorta$$ chapter, I promise the next one will be longer!! Also apologies for the Mangled joke, couldn't find another word...**

 **Made it a bit longer!!**


	6. Decisions

**A/N: I have decided to make Violent Roses officially part of the FNOR universe and I'll upload the next chapter of VR the same time as FNOR so I don't forget either one. I've also decided to stick to the dark path this fic is just beginning to take. (BTW I'm also in the middle of determining Purple Guy's age to keep consideration of FNAF SL (Scott WHY?!))**

 ** _00:00_**

I opened my eyes to find myself in the same corridor where I met Gold. I knew the routine so I began walking, I turned around to find nothing, but when I turned back I came face to mask with Gold. I cried out and stumbled back, He smelled of blood, sweat and decay. I glanced around before looking back at Gold. He didn't move or anything. But I noticed a sign in his hand, so of course I read it, **_"Hello, did you know I can predict the future?"_** I shook my head and watched the sign flip around, **_"I can, and I can tell that you and your friend are both going to die, painfully. But you can prevent your friend's death, if you die first..."_** The sign flipped again before I could respond, **_"I hold the key to your demise, and I'll help you to figure out what the f*ck is going on..."_** I managed to jump in and ask a question, "why? I don't understand... who will kill us? The same person as the one who killed the kids?" I noticed the Boy and Girl come from behind Gold. Both shaking their heads frantically. **_"Yes, three more are destined for that fate, one if which you know... then it'll be your turn..."_** Gold replied, I still didn't understand before the Trio started to dissappear. The time for me to make the decision had come, I thought back on everything I did and made my choice. "WAIT, I ACCEPT! KILL ME AND LET THE OTHERS AND KARRA LIVE!" I yelled after them, only to recieve a chilling reply, **_"You Can't"_**.

 ** _9:00AM_**

 _Activation Protocol Activated:_

 _80%_

 _87%_

 _99%_

 _100%_

 _Activation Message reads: Good Morning Bonnie Version 1.0_

It was anything but a good morning, without a single thought I jumped offstage and made my way to the Office. The scene was exactly how it was when I left, Robert, the 6:00PM to 12:00AM Night Guard, in the corner of the room mopping his brow worriedly, Karra Sitting on the floor of the office, running her fingers through the blonde hair of Azari, who lay unconscious on Karra's lap, her breathing slower and more rasped then when I left. I knocked on the door frame and walked in, clutching my guitar, Lucy, to my chest. "Any change?" I asked fiddling with the strings, "Yes, but it's not for the better, her skin's ice cold, slower heartbeat, rasped breathing... Rob if we don't get her to a hospital she's not gonna make it!" Karra cried, she'd been crying nonstop since Azari's collapse, I'm surprised that she'd been able to stop. Rob looked at the brunette before closing his eyes, "even if we took her I doubt they'd know what's going on..." Rob had agreed to help care for Azari, as long as no doctor was called. I mean, I know we don't abide EVERY Code of Safety anymore but I didn't know it was that bad...

Suddenly, Azari sat up screaming, Karra ignored the outburst and grabbed Azari in a tight embrace. "OH MY GOD AZI DO NOT DO THAT AGAIN YOU NEARLY DIED!" Azari smiled at the gesture sadly. Karra helped her up and made sure she could stand on her own. As much as I wanted to help or go get Freddy, I stayed put. Something seemed different about her. That difference was confirmed when Azari spoke, "Sorry for worrying you, I honestly don't know why that happened." Karra stared at Azi until Rob spoke up, "you're voice sounds... terribly rasped, I know you shouldn't be 100% at this moment but I couldn't help but notice." Azi felt her throat, sadness in her eyes, she spoke again, "honestly I don't think it really matters that much... Anyway, what are you doing here?" Azari glanced at the nearby clock, "Your shift isn't until this afternoon," Rob shuffled nervously on his feet, "He comes in sometimes in the morning, usually to see if we'd found any endoskeletons, and... remove them..." I said stepping closer to the 3 people who had gone white (or whiter) in the face, "I better leave now... nice talking to you all... kinda..." with that Azari began to back out of the room. before breaking into a sprint the minute she was out of the Office.

"Bonnie, return to your stage..." Robert said still looking at the doorway. I obliged and made my way back as Karra and Rob began to talk. As I walked back to the stage I rewatched the events in the Office over again, feeling stupid for saying what I said... the thing was it was true, that was Rob's proper job. I continue to beat myself up until I noticed that Azari's scream sounded similar to ours, her rasped voice had a static edge as well. This was intriguing due to the fact that I hadn't met any human who could do that... I pondered over this until I looked at the entrance to the Pizzeria. Azari was there, putting on a thick, black, jacket. I swear when I looked at her my visuals glitched and I saw two...children... beside her, a Girl and a Boy, both wearing Golden Freddy heads.

 **A/N: Wow... just wow... Azi is a rather dark character from here on in so buckle your seatbelts kiddies! When I said this is how I'd react in this scenario from here on in (possibly chapter 3) that's no longer relevant. Yeah... PG IS COMING!**


End file.
